Another Cliché Kakashi and Sakura Sequel Story
by CutieBelle26
Summary: What happens when the thing holding you up... lets you go?
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So I know I promised all of you that I would start uploading the sequel this summer, and I am! Late I know, as summer is like a quarter over but hey lol. I'm going on a 2-week hiatus from the web but I will still be writing, so after you read this dissappointing excuse for a teaser you can look forward to a shiny, brand spanking new update in as little as 2 and a half weeks! Promise it'll be better than this :p

~Belle

_Another Cliché Kakashi and Sakura Sequel Story_

"I'm home!" I called, opening the door to my house.

Silence. I took a few steps inside.

"Hello?" I called again, taking a few more steps. Nothing.

I walked into the living area/kitchen and slowly reached into my thigh holster and slipped my finger into the loop of a kunai.

I heard something move behind me and I spun around, not seeing it. Suddenly something rushed at me and my back was against the wall and I was pressed close to something warm. A voice ghosted in my ear.

"Surprise!"

"Kakashi!" I pushed him off. "Do you want me to go into cardiac arrest?"

He laughed and walked into the kitchen. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

I followed him, confused. "What?"

"I caught you off guard." He said smugly. "I could have killed you just there."

"Ha." I grumbled, walking away. "I shouldn't have to be on such high guard in my own house…"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward him, wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on my head.

"Aww come on, don't be mad." He crooned.

I struggled a little. "Am not…"

His following chuckle shook my body as well as his. "Yes you are. Come on, let's get some food."

I turned around and he glanced at my face and chuckled again. "What?" I whined.

"You still get like that, even after a year." He brushed his hand against my cheek and felt its warmth, his visible eye curved up.

My eyes narrowed. By now, I'd had enough.

"I can still make you like that too!" I protested.

"Ah." He said calmly. "I like to think I have a bit more… control over my emotions, Sakura."

I shrunk into a stance, raising my right hand. "Is that a challenge?

His eye widened. "No."

I took a step forward slowly. "Oh, I think it is."

He took a step backward. "Sakura…"

I leapt at him, pulling his mask down and forcing my mouth on his as we both landed on the floor.

… (Remember from my previous story this is a time lapse not a POV change)

I woke up to the sun shining through my bedroom window and into my eyes. I rubbed them and sat up, realizing I hadn't changed into my pajamas and was still wearing my uniform. I rolled over and Kakashi was lying on top of the covers beside me, leaning his back against the headboard with his hands folded behind his head. I grinned evilly.

"So?" I asked.

He looked at me, his face (that was not mostly concealed by his mask) still perfectly composed.

I grinned again, seeing through his façade. I reached in and hooked my finger under his mask. His blush rose immediately, to my satisfaction.

"Ahh…" I said. "There's the blush I remember from last night, though vaguely."

He took my hand and moved it away from his face. "I can imagine why." He smiled. "You were so focused on making out with me you didn't even notice me putting you to bed." He paused. "You must have been really tired; I didn't even do anything!"

"Mmmm," I assented. "I was."

We both got up and I walked to the kitchen, him trailing behind.

"We never did get that food." I called. "Did you want me to make something…?"

"No," he called back. "I've got a meeting with Tsunade this morning; I'll grab something on the way."

"A meeting…?" I asked. "I never heard about…"

"Neither did I," he said, bored. "Until now." He nodded at the window where a little brown bird was sitting on the window ledge.

"Oh, alright." I said. "See you later then."

He blurred from his position in the hallway and blurred into focus in from of me in the kitchen, leaning in to press his masked lips to my bare ones. I cursed my blush and he drew away, winked, and disappeared into a cloud of leaves and smoke.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;. (Page break... hehe, sorry to state the obvious, but with society going the way it is I feel I have to :p)

For those needing clarification, they did NOT have... you know what. I have about 15 more pages but it's 1:14 am and I'm going to bed

Cliche sequels FTW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is going to be a long author's note, but it's explaining, so bear with me. I know I said I'd update when I got back from vacation but as it turned out my computer crashed, then my external hard drive crashed, then I had to shop for a laptop, buy a laptop, prepare said laptop, and then get my lazy arse to type out another chapter. This sequel is a little more slow moving but I have big plans for it and plan to write way more for you guys I promise. :) So this is just a sample of what's to come, and I'd like to hear from you guys! Lemme know what you think so far and I think I'm going to upload a oneshot in the next couple days. yay! :D

After making myself something to eat and eating it, I cleaned up the kitchen and decided to take a walk downtown.

I was on my way to the field of cherry blossom trees on the other side of town, but stopped at the sound of my name being called.

"Sakura-chan!" I turned to see a very enthusiastic Naruto dragging Hinata Hyuuga by the hand towards me. I smiled.

"Why are you out alone?" Naruto asked when they reached me. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"At a meeting with the Hokage, why?" I asked

"Well," he said, looking slightly crestfallen, then perking up. I wanted to tell you guys Hinata-chan and I are going out now!" said girl blushed beyond relief.

"That's great, Naruto!" I exclaimed. "Congratulations you two."

"T-thank you, Sakura-chan." Hinata said softly.

"Yeah!" said Naruto loudly. "I had no idea she liked me!"

I narrowed my eyes and shoved him, causing him to fall to the ground. "Idiot…"I mumbled "See you later Hinata!" I smiled.

"Bye!" she called after me, stooping to pick Naruto off the ground.

Before I got far I realized I had subconsciously changed course for the memorial. I walked a bit further and I came to be able to see it.

I stood and read the names on the side of it. I closed my eyes and sighed.

Suddenly, a slight movement on the opposite side of the memorial caught my attention. My eyes flickered open and I blurred from my current place and appeared behind the ninja on the other side, kunai raised and clasped in both my hands, at the level of my chest and pointed outwards.

When I saw who it was I lowered my guard instantly. My hands lowered slightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked over his shoulder and his lone grey eye met my green ones. It was full of sorrow. He turned away.

I put my kunai away and walked quickly to his side. I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to turn him toward me. "Hey… what's wrong?"

He sighed, looking at me. "Nothing." He turned again. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"O….kay." I said slowly, allowing him to put his arm around my waist and turn me around, then releasing me and walking silently beside me, not touching me.

We reached my house and we stopped at the front door and he leaned his back against one side of the door frame, crossing his arms across his chest and crossing one of his legs over the other at the knee.

I stuck my key in the lock, staring down at it. "Are you coming in?"

He looked away. "If you want me to."

I looked at him, confused and sad. "Of course I do!" I opened the door and let him walk in past me. I closed and locked the door behind us and approached him cautiously, wrapping my arms around him; he stiffened.

"Whatever's upset you, I'm sorry." I said, laying the side of my face against his back.

"It's not your worry." He said simply, removing my hands from him and going to sit in the chair with its partner and small table by the window, looking out it.

"Oh." I said quietly, going and sitting against a wall in the kitchen facing him, drawing my knees up to my chest and crossing my arms on top of them, and then laying my head on my arms.

We sat like that for most of the day, barely moving, but resting in each other's company.

I got up suddenly at about 10 p.m.

"I'm going to bed." I said quietly.

"You're not eating?"

I looked down at my hands, which were clasped together. "No."

"Alright."

"You can, um, make yourself at home." I said uneasily, gesturing around the room. "You can stay over; I'll leave the door to my room unlocked; or, you can go, I simply ask for you to lock the door, when you go."

He nodded, but made no other sign that he'd heard me.

I turned and took a few steps towards the hall in my room, and then paused and looked over my shoulder at him for a moment before continuing.

I entered my room and changed into my pyjamas, washing my face and brushing my hair in my attached bathroom. I looked into the mirror solemnly as I ran my brush through my locks that I had held over my shoulder. Kakashi's face when I found him at the memorial flashed through my mind. I sighed sadly, laying my brush on the vanity near the sink and going back into my room. I crawled into my bed, laying under the sheets on the far side of the bed and putting my back to the door, gazing absentmindedly out the open window into the starry night.

I laid there for a long moment, not knowing what to. So I started crying.

"I'm so pathetic." I whispered, tears running silently down my cheeks in two trails. I scrunched my eyes shut.

I was trembling there and trying to control the sobs that were threatening to come out of me. I don't know how long I lay there, but I felt a cool hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura." His voice caused more tears to spring to my eyes and immediately run down my cheeks.

I opened my eyes a little. "What time is it?"

He looked into my eyes with his lone grey one. "About two."

I closed my eyes and hid my face in the pillow I was hugging. "Okay."

He reached over and ran his fingers through some of my now-tangled hair. "Sakura… why are you crying?" His voice strained and I figured the sight of me repulsed him at the moment.

"I don't know." I sobbed into the pillow, clutching it tighter to my chest.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

I looked at him, opening my very wet eyes. "Kiss me."

He made a face that pained me. "Why?"

"Because." I rubbed my eyes.

He thought for a moment, then leaned over and pressed his masked lips to mine. He drew away too quickly.

I looked at him. "No mask."

He made another face.

"Kakashi, please." I pleaded. "I need this."

He hesitated a moment, then tugged his mask down and touched my lips again. They were cold.

"Thank you." I said quietly, smiling a little.

He tugged his mask back up. "No problem."

"Are you going to stay?"

"Yeah." He crawled on top of the sheets beside me. I rolled over and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you." I said quietly.

He wrapped his arms around me and just held me. He didn't respond for a long time, but right before I fell asleep he whispered,

"I love you too."

And when I woke up, he was gone.

...

bam.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So this is the chapter un-beta-ed because I'm freaking lazy and tired lol so ignore the typos and the lazy page breaks. Also, remember that three dots are a time lapse not a PoV change. Next chapter will up as SOOOOON as I finish writing it. It's taking longer than I thought lol... sorry :(

~Belle

I opened my eyes slowly and moved my arms along the bed where he'd been when I fell asleep. I shivered, missing his warmth. I slowly got up and walked to my kitchen expecting to see him sitting at the table again. He wasn't there. I checked the living room, bathroom, and all the rest of my house too. Nothing. Then, the truth dawned on me with horror.

He didn't stay.

I quickly fumbled through getting dressed, and then ran out my door and into town.

"Iruka-sensei!" I called, seeing him walking.

He turned. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Have you seen Kakashi anywhere?"

He frowned. "No... Why?"

"I can't find him." I said nervously. "I'm worried."

He smiled. "Oh, don't be worried Sakura, I'm sure he's fine."

I bit my lip. "I hope so..." I leaped to a roof. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" I yelled.

He waved in response and I continued going. Worry increasing, I landed in front of Naruto, who I can probably imagine was going to get ramen.

"Naruto!" I cried, flinging my arms around his neck, on the verge of tears. "Do you know where Kakashi is?"

He stiffened, lightly pushing me away. "You... don't know?"

"No." I said softly.

His eyes widened. "If you don't know, talk to Granny Tsunade. She might be able to help you."

"Tsunade?"

"Yes." He said solemnly, and then perked up. "Hey Sakura! Did you want to come and get ramen with me? I'm meeting Hinata, and you could come along too!"

I half-smiled and said, "No, I'm gonna go see Tsunade." My eyes curved up. "Bye!" I left him standing there, dazed and confused on the ground as I leapt swiftly across roof tops on my way to the Hokage Tower.

The trip there was a blur; the next thing I remember was opening the door to her office.

I staggered over to her desk, strangely unbalance. She turned to face me.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Kakashi," I breathed, short of breath. "He's gone."

She regarded me strangely. "Yes, I know." "Naruto said you might be able to help me."

"Why would I need to help you?"

"Because I don't know where he's gone... Naruto thought you might know."

"I do know..." she paused, frowning. "You mean he didn't tell you?"

"No," I said, distress becoming more and more evident in my voice. "Please tell me."

"Sakura," she said sadly. "I can't."

"Why not?" I cried.

"It's confidential to him and those he decides to share it with."

"No..." I whispered, realizing what was going on.

"He's on a mission." Tsunade said. "S-ranked."

I dropped into one of the chairs behind me and stared blankly at the floor for several minutes. "Do..." My voice died off. I tried again. "Do... can you tell me how long he'll be gone?"

She slowly shook her head. Her face was creased with guilt.

I bent my head down in grief. "Thank you." I said, getting up and leaving the office.

I left the Hokage Tower, heading for Ichikaru's Ramen. I entered, quickly walking over to the booth where Naruto and Hinata were. His eyes lit up the moment he saw me.

"Did you find out where he is?" he asked.

"A mission." I choked. "No idea how long."

"I know." Naruto said guiltily.

"You know." I couldn't force enough expression into my voice to make it a question.

"Yeah. He told me this morning." His voice was monotone.

I could feel myself breaking. "He didn't even say goodbye." I choked.

Naruto stood. "Sakura, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." I managed to say as I stumbled away from the ramen shop, ignoring him as he tried to call me back.

I leap toward the dense forest, beating my way through the dense branches with my bare fists, covering myself with cuts and scratches.

I finally emerged on top of the Hokage carvings, walking on the stone monument from the top of which you can see the whole city.

My knees buckled and I tasted blood in my mouth. I felt my lip with my tongue and passed over a cut.

My legs and arms were stinging, and I curled up on my side on top of the monument, dimly aware of the pain I was feeling.

I don't know how long I lay there, but sometime before dawn I fell asleep.

*PAGE BREAK*

I walked through the familiar gates of Konoha, inhaling the fresh air. I glanced to my left at Shikamaru, and then to my right at Chouji. Both of them looked as tired out as I was.

"I need to go have a shower." I said at the same time as Shikamaru said, "I'll file the report." And Chouji said, "I need to get some food."

We half-smiled at each other and our predictability as a group – some things never change. We nodded and split our separate ways, Shikamaru vanishing and Chouji jumping away. I simply walked toward the city.

Suddenly, I saw Naruto running quickly up to me, in a panic.

I rolled my eyes to the sky. "Ahh... it's been a nice, QUIET 18 months since I've had to hear one of your freak-outs, moron."

He ignored me. "Ino, Sakura-chan's missing!"

*PAGE BREAK*

I was waking slowly, manoeuvring through my subconscious world. I had a slight recollection of some unpleasant events, but I wished they would have been a dream and I would wake up in my bed. I opened my eyes and the events of last night came rushing back. I pushed off the rock I was laying on and a blanket fell off me. I looked at it confusedly. I didn't have a blanket when I lay down...?

I scanned around me and my eyes followed the edge of the rock until I saw someone with their legs dangling off the edge casually she was watching the sun rise in the distance.

"Ino?" I asked incredulously.

She turned her head toward me and smiled.

"Hey Forehead. Didja miss me?"

...

"Wow." She breathed. "I knew you liked him, but I didn't know that much had happened. God, I go on ONE missing for 18 months and this is what I come back to? Jeez Forehead, what hasn't changed around here?"

"I know." I sighed. "Well now you're all caught up at least."

"Kind of. Although I did get more information out of Naruto than I got out of you. I practically had to beat the information out of you!"

I looked down at my lap. "Sorry." I said softly.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and laid her head on my shoulder. "It's okay. I know you probably don't want to talk about it."

My bangs fell in front of my eyes. "No." I whispered. I leaned my head on hers, allowing more tears to escape.

Ino stood, pulling us both up. "Help's here. Come on, Sakura, we'll take you home."

I looked to the forest and saw Shikamaru and Chouji emerge from the trees.

Shikamaru walked over to me and turned his back to me, looking over his shoulder to see me. I nodded and put my arms around his neck as he crouched, and then stood, lifting me off the ground. I lightly clung to him with my legs, but held tightly around his neck and buried my face in his back.

Shikamaru gently tried to loosen my hold from his neck. I could hear him mutter to Ino, "God, it's like she's afraid I'll disappear."

Ino patted my back and replied, "Yeah, well can you blame her? It's been happening to her a lot lately."

I could almost hear his eyes rolling as he stopped prying at my arms. "Aw man, what a pain."

I heard Ino call in a different direction. "Chouji, you'll let Lady 5th know we've found her, right?"

"Right." He replied and I heard him jumping off the edge of the Hokage rocks and toward the Hokage Tower.

Ino and Shikamaru took off with me then, and I could feel them both checking on me regularly.

We suddenly landed in front of my house and I heard Ino rummaging around for my spare key. After a few minutes Shikamaru called out to her.

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah." She said, coming from my backyard to the front to open the door.

They walked into my house and I felt Shikamaru lower me onto my living room couch. I clutched my knees to my chest and stared straight ahead as he sat beside me and Ino went into the kitchen.

Shikamaru awkwardly moved the blanket so it covered my shoulders better. I clutched at its folds tightly and held it to me, staring at the floor.

Ino came back over with some tea. "Here, have some."

I looked at it briefly and then clasped it in my hands, taking a sip of it and wincing at the heat that burned my tongue.

Ino looked sheepish. "Yeah, um, sorry about the heat." She laughed quietly.

"It's okay." I murmured, downing more of the boiling liquid.

We sat there in silence for a while, and then Ino put her arm around me. "So, what are you going to do today?"

"I need a shower." I said. "Then I'll probably just rest."

Ino gave me a look.

"I slept on a rock."

"True."

Shikamaru leaned back and put his hand behind his head. "So, what else happened while we were gone?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Well, I uh..." I said, trying to think of something. "Naruto and Hinata are going out." I choked.

Shikamaru chuckled and closed his eyes. "Knucklehead."

Ino giggled. I half-smiled.

I finished my tea and stood. "Well, I'm going to go now."

Ino stood. "Okay, we'll leave you alone." She grabbed Shikamaru's hand and they went out the door. Them too huh?

I closed and locked the door behind them. Then I sagged against it and sank to the floor – losing it all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

What can I say? Sorry for the delay. Here's a brand-new chapter, coming your way!

Maybe I should just stick to writing stories. (More chapters will be out once I finish writing them, I only have 14 more written pages atm)

- Belle :)

It had been a few days. She hadn't been out. I made my resolve that I was going to go over there if she didn't come out.

I knocked on her door. "Sakura?" Nobody answered. I tried again. "Sakura?" Still nothing.

I knocked harder. "Sakura!" I cursed mentally, running around into her backyard and grabbing the spare key. I quickly opened the door and ran inside, sprinting into her house. I looked around frantically, not seeing her. Panic rising, I started calling out her name; it started coming out in sobs. I got to the last room of her house – her bedroom. The door was closed.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was pitch black even though it was the middle of the day. I blinked, trying to see into the darkness.

"Sakura?" I called, taking a few steps into the room and allowing my eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

I saw a lump on the bed under the covers, so I went over and yanked the covers off of it.

"Sakura!" I gasped at the sight that beheld me.

Lying on the bed curled up in a ball was a kunoichi that looked like she hadn't slept in days, though she had been in bed for about 3. Her eyes were open wide, glassy, and unmoving. Her hair was dull, and the color from her eyes was also gone. Her skin was pale and clammy, and she looked like she had lost a bit of weight. That was impossible; it had only been 3 days!

It felt like I was looking at death.

Still getting no response, I poked her. She blinked.

"Sakura." I said with relief.

Her eyes moved around a bit, and then focused on me. She groaned.

"Go away, Ino." Even her voice sounded broken.

"No." I said.

"Give me some time, I'll be okay." She croaked.

"It's been 3 days! No one has seen you in that time, and you are definitely NOT okay."

She turned her face into the pillow.

I grabbed her hand and yanked her up to a sitting position. "You are NOT letting this kill you, Sakura."

"Why not!" She cried, losing more tears. "I'm tired of being like this, being so lonely! What is the point of being alive if no one will acknowledge you? It's worse than not existing." She finished off yelling.

"I acknowledge you, Sakura." I affirmed. "You're one of my best friends."

"It's not like that and you know it, Ino." She sobbed. "I have nobody left." Her eyes widened and she said the last part like a death sentence.

"Stop saying things like that, Sakura!" I felt like yelling, but not at her. "Look. Come out with me today. Everybody's worried about you."

I gently pulled her to her feet and brought her into her attached bathroom and drew her a bath. I helped her undress and get into it and I washed her hair. While she finished soaking I opened the curtains in her room and picked her some clothes to wear. I got in the bathroom and helped her finish drying off and get dressed.

I brought her into the living room, towel-dried her hair, sat behind her on the couch and brushed her hair in long strokes.

"Your hair is beautiful, Sakura." I said as a means of conversation. "Do you want me to put it up today?"

She shook her head and I sighed. I got up and made her some food and made her eat a few bites, and then I told her to go put on her shoes.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Because we're going out this afternoon." I said. "Some of our friends are meeting us at the park."

"Oh, Ino." She moaned. "No."

"Too late for that!" I said in a singsong voice that I knew annoyed her.

She put her shoes on, as did I and I made some hand signs and transported us to the park by the memorial and the cherry blossom trees. As soon as she saw the memorial her eyes widened and she clutched on to my arm as if for support.

"Hey," I said. "What's wrong?"

"Oh... n-nothing." She replied quietly. "Just a bad memory."

**-Page Break- (I do this because stars don't show up B|)**

His face was in my mind again, vivid as anything, and the sight of his lone grey eye failing at hiding from me that his mind was going through hell. It was wrong not to see him here. It was wrong to be here.

This was his space.

I started trembling as my chest started to feel like I was being smothered.

"Hey." A voice called from behind us. "You guys coming or what?"

"Yep!" Ino bounced away from me and into Shikamaru's arms, leaving me staggering to regain my balance.

Shikamaru bent to kiss her but Ino stopped him and glanced over her shoulder at me, as if to remind him they were not alone.

"Right." He admitted. "Okay, Ino-chan. Later."

She giggled and took his hand and ran through the trees to the clearing a couple hundred yards away. I considered making a break for it, but decided it would be against my best friend's wishes.

Walking behind them a bit slower, I reached the clearing shortly after them.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards me, enveloping me in a hug. "How ya been?"

I shoved him off of me and ignored him. "Moron." I mumbled under my breath as I walked over to Hinata who was sitting on a log a few feet away as I heard Ino shrieking at him, "What kind of question is that, idiot?" and Shikamaru simultaneously saying, "Calm down, Ino-chan."

I sat on the log beside Hinata and put my face in my hands.

"Please don't be mad at Naruto-kun." She flustered nervously. "He's inept when it comes to matters of this type."

"You don't need to tell me that!" I managed a half smile at her. "It reminds me of the old days."

She smiled and moved a bit closer to me.

"So why are we here, Hinata?" I asked quietly.

"Shikamaru-san and Neji-kun thought it would be good if we got some sparring practice since nothing's come up in a while."

"Hmm..." I trailed off thoughtfully.

"You don't have to, Sakura-chan." She added quickly. "I'm just here to watch as well."

"No, no." I said slowly. "I'll try."

"I'm glad, Sakura-chan." She said earnestly. She nodded to someone over my shoulder and I saw Shikamaru return the nod and write something on a piece of paper.

"What's he doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Adding your name to the list." She answered. "He hadn't assumed you'd compete."

"Oh."

Hinata smiled again as Shikamaru approached the group.

"The list is ready." He called lazily. "Who wants to call partners?"

Ino growled from beside me. "Naruto." Shikamaru made a mark on the paper and Hinata whimpered.

"Don't hurt him, Ino-chan!"

She didn't answer.

"You're mine, Nara." Chouji, who was somewhere over my left shoulder behind Ino, growled jokingly.

Shikamaru smiled. "It's your funeral, buddy."

Hinata spoke softly. "I do not wish to fight. I'll act as a medic, Shikamaru-san."

He nodded. "Noted." He looked over my right shoulder. "You guys?"

Neji's cool voice said from closely on my right side, "I wish to fight Sakura. I'd like to see how far she's come." He patted my back once and retreated toward another group of people behind me.

Kiba spoke up. "We're good over here."

"Alright." Shikamaru said. "Then you can fight TenTen and Shino, you get Lee."

They nodded.

"So we'll start with most enthusiastic. Naruto!"

Naruto looked up eagerly and darted into the center of the field. Ino looked to Shikamaru, who was now at her side.

"Be careful, Ino-chan." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know he's a knucklehead, but the kid's got some fight in him."

"He won't when I'm done with him." Ino glared at Naruto. She blurred from Shikamaru's arms and appeared on the field opposite Naruto, who was pretending to look at his fingernails.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here, Ino-_chan_." He said the suffix as a taunt. I drew in a breath and so did Hinata, and we knew we weren't the only ones who knew Naruto was treading in dangerous water.

Shikamaru called over to them. "No rules. Go ahead."

Ino lunged at Naruto and as soon as her fist connected with Naruto's face he burst into a cloud of smoke. Ino shrieked like a banshee and I pressed my lips together to avoid smiling as I recognized Naruto's doppelganger move. He always loved that move.

Ino whirled around to see Naruto in a tree fling a kunai at her head. She barely dodged in time, the kunai grazing her face and cutting a line on her cheek. She flung a shuriken in return and he leapt from the tree and over top of her, landing in front of her. She whipped three more shuriken at him and two landed. They stuck in his sleeves and stuck him to a tree. Ino made a handsign.

"I recognize this." I said at the same time Shikamaru said, "Mind possession jutsu."

We barely finished what we were saying when Ino's body slumped to the forest floor and Naruto started to squirm.

My jaw dropped. "She didn't get him."

Neji "hmmed". "Seemingly."

Suddenly Naruto broke free and ran over to Shikamaru and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Shikamaru-kun!"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and looked at me. "Yeah, she got him."

Naruto suddenly flung himself away from Shikamaru and headfirst into a tree as Ino's body moved.

Suddenly Ino jumped up and bounced into Shikamaru's arms. Shikamaru bent his head and pressed his lips to her cheek.

"That's my girl." He murmured. "Except next time, when you want to use me like that, kindly let me know. If I'd have known you were going to have Naruto sexually assault me I'd have made sure to have antibacterial cleaning substances here first."

"Oh I'm sorry, Shika-kun." Ino purred, grabbing the front of his vest and pulling him close to her. I looked away. I didn't want to see this.

I stared at my knees until I heard Shikamaru's voice again.

"Let's go, Chouji, we're next."

The next few fights were more serious. A few kunai thrown, some jutsus used, and some bloodshed, but overall no major injuries Hinata couldn't handle.

Finally, after all the matches were completed, my stomach sank. I knew whose name would be called next.

Neji clasped my shoulder briefly from behind. "Let us take to the field, Sakura. I do wish to see what new jutsus and moves you've been working on."

I left without saying a word to anyone and walked to my designated side of the field. The concept of fighting in general seemed so unfamiliar to me. But that was in fact understandable, I mean, the last person I fought with was...

Oh god.

My resolve weakened immediately, and I felt myself go weak in the knees for a brief instant.

"_You're not letting this kill you, Sakura."_ Ino's words rang in my head. She was right. I willed my hands to stop shaking, and I stood up straight.

Shikamaru's voice sounded from across the field. "Begin."

Neji was fast, immediately throwing 3 kunai toward me that I dodged with ease. He twisted around and tossed two more over his shoulder, taking me off guard. One passed my shoulder innocently, the other nicking the skin of my forearm.

Neji quickly made some hang signs and yelled something out. My ears were pounding with adrenaline so hard I barely heard him, but I knew what he was doing. His trigrams-palms attack. He came at me fiercely, striking with his hands but missing every time. It then occurred to me that I hadn't struck back once; I was merely on the defensive. My heart was throbbing with a pulse that echoed in my brain, which was somehow still managing to tell my body to dodge the onslaught that Neji was bringing upon me.

I was doing well, but suddenly his face flashed in my mind. That day we fought, when he told me to fight back. I told him no.

"_Why."_

"_Because I love you..."_

The pain alone of that memory ripped through me like wildfire. I pushed away from Neji with chakra enhanced strength, propelling us both to opposite ends of the field. Neji was breathing hard, but he didn't have a scratch on him. I took a deep breath and started forward.

"_I don't love you."_

I stopped dead in my track. I started taking shallow breaths through my nose.

"_I could never love someone like you."_

I was propelled to the ground knees first. I clutched the sides of my head. I couldn't do this.

At this rate, I'd be lucky if I ever fought again.

**-Page Break- (I do this because stars don't show up B|)**

I leaned over to Hinata. "She's dying out there."

She whispered back worriedly. "I know. We have to stop this."

I could see it in Sakura's eyes and shaking hands that she was trying to put on a brave face, but she just couldn't do it. It was too soon to force her.

But Neji couldn't see that.

As if he were trying to add insult to injury, I saw him take a kunai out of his holster and snapped his arm back to throw.

I panicked to Hinata. "She won't dodge. We have to help her."

"I agree." She rasped. "He's aiming for her head."

I saw the kunai leave his hand.

It all happened very fast them. I darted to grab Sakura and Hinata lunged between us and the kunai and deflected it with one of hers.

It struck a nearby tree and Sakura flinched in my arms. Hinata and I glared at Neji.

"She's not ready, you fool." I hissed.

"Says the girl who brought her here." He walked away.

I looked down at her. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

She shook her head. "I can't do it, Ino, I'm not strong enough. He's haunting me—"

"Take her home, Ino-chan." Shikamaru called to me.

"Nobody moves just yet." Genma, one of the leaf village's jounin, said from the other side of the clearing, emerging from the bushes. "Lady Hokage wants to see all of you."

...

Happy Halloween I'll see you all on the other side!


	5. Chapter 5

Yes! We gots the sequel back up yaaaaay! :D I have more I just gotta type it but this is all I'm doing for now. ToodleS!

- Belle

...

We were all sitting outside Lady Tsunade's office waiting for her to call us and I was sitting on Sakura's left, and Hinata was on Sakura's right. Sakura seemed to be holding her own, hands clasped together and staring at her knees.

Shizune leaned out the door. "She's ready for you guys."

We all packed into the room, and I sat Sakura down in a chair and stood beside it, Hinata on the other side. Everybody else stood around us.

Tsunade leaned forward slightly toward me.

"How's she doing?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Tsunade looked at me and I pulled a face. Tsunade nodded.

I was trying not to let it show to anyone else, but I was worried beyond belief.

Tsunade never called us so suddenly unless it was important. Either it was an emergency mission...

Or somebody had died.

I was hoping like hell for the former. I don't think I could bear the news of a death on top of everything that's happened.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at us all. "I'm going to put this bluntly. Stay on your guard. An attack is imminent."

TenTen gasped. "What?"

Tsunade abruptly stood and looked at everyone. "We're going to war. Tomorrow."

My heart began thumping in my chest. War? I couldn't even spar.

"But Lady 5th, our forces are so depleted; most of our jounin are out on missions..." Neji glanced at me in time to see me flinch.

"I'm aware." Tsunade said gravely. "That is why I'm making all of you jounin to replenish those... missing."

"What about the exam?" Kiba asked carefully.

Tsunade waved off his concerns. "We have no time to prepare and host a formal exam. All of you are exempted."

Shino spoke for the first time since I'd seen him. "This must be serious."

"It is." Tsunade confirmed. "A shinobi army from the village hidden in the mist is confirmed to be moving towards Konoha at an alarming rate. The reason for the pending invasion is unknow, but Konoha is preparing for an invasion. Now, before the army is fully mobile and prepared, as they have made a temporary post somewhere between our nations, they are going to need time to mobilize. If we can infiltrate and destroy that base before it properly mobilizes, we can proceed with an invasion of the Land of the Mist and eliminate any possible future threats."

"The success of this plan also relies on the number of jounin we have available besides us." Shikamaru strategized. "How many others are there?"

"Aside from the mandatory number needed here for defence... about 50."

"Lady 5th!" TenTen protested. "Those are horrible odds!"

"I agree." Shino stated. "Their army would be much larger... I'd estimate at least 200."

Naruto, who had been surprisingly quiet up until this point, jumped in. "I don't care what the odds are, I'll fight anyway!"

"Likewise." Kiba grinned. "Things have been pretty boring around here lately."

"What Naruto said applies to me as well!" Rock Lee proclaimed. "I will defend my village with all of my strength and do it proud!"

"Chouji is enough for 3 people!" Ino giggle. "The numbers aren't so bad."

"Hey!" Chouji said with disdain. "I resent that."

"Obviously not, otherwise you wouldn't weigh so much!"

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe Tsunade-sama just made all of you jounin."

Kiba elbowed him. "What? Jealous you had to do it the old-fashioned way?"

Before Neji could reply, Tsunade brought our attention back to her.

"Meet at the Konoha gates at 3 a.m. We attack at dawn." She grimaced. "Dismissed."

It seemed everyone but Ino, Hinata, and I were gone instantaneously. They were all probably excited about tomorrow, especially Naruto. I half-smiled.

The 3 of us got up and exited the office, and I was surprised to see two more people I knew sitting outside.

"Sakura!" Temari jumped up. "I got called here by Tsunade, is something wrong?" When I took too long to respond, she looked to Hinata and Ino.

"Tsunade will probably fill you in." Ino rolled her eyes to the door.

"There is going to be a war." Hinata said softly.

Temari's eyes widened and Kankuro stood up behind her.

"Well that's definitely not what I was expecting, but that is definitely interesting." He turned to me. "Long time no see, Sakura." He murmured.

Temari looked at me sadly. "Gaara would have come with us, but you know, with him being Kazekage..."

I nodded, looking at the floor.

"Oh Sakura," Temari said, wrapping her arms around me. "What happened?"

Shizune leaned out the door we had just exited.

"Lady Tsunade will see you now."

"C'mon, Temari." Kankuro said with a sudden seriousness. "You can talk to Sakura later."

She let go of me and said, "I'll come see you after," and went into the office with Kankuro.

Sakura looked awful. And frankly, if I felt as bad as her, so would I.

She's just lost the one she loves, she's lost her ability to fight, and now she's been told she's going to war.

She was practically swaying on her feet, so I threw one of my arms around her to steady her.

"Let's get you home." I said quietly. "We still have to clean you up from your fight with Neji."

Hinata nodded and preformed the hand signs. Suddenly we were in front of Sakura's house.

I went and showed Hinata where Sakura kept most of her things so she could help Sakura get ready for bed, because by now she was exhausted.

After they were ready, I went and sat in the kitchen after making myself some tea. I noticed a frame had fallen on her table so I reached for it and stood it up. Shortly after doing this I realized why she had pushed it down.

Kakashi was smiling through his mask and had his arms around Sakura, who was blushing. There was a sunset in the background, and both were wearing traditional Japanese kimono-style clothes. It was beautiful.

I gazed at it for a moment longer, and then replaced it face down on the table.

Just as I did this I heard a knock on the door. It sounded loud, firm, and demanding.

I held my breath as I ran my fingers down my thigh and grabbed a kunai out of my holster, wrapping my fingers around it. I jumped over and wrenched open the door, kunai raised.

It was Temari.

She instantly put both her palms up and facing out.

"Whoa!" She squeaked. "Why is everyone so on guard around here? The army isn't mobilized!"

"Temari." I sagged against the doorframe. "Don't mind me; it's not the army I'm worried about."

"Oh." She put her hands down. "Then who?"

I straightened up and moved aside. "Come on in and sit down. I was just about to have tea."

She came inside and also noticed the picture frame down on the table. She looked at me. "Then who are you worried about?"

I jerked my chin toward the picture. "Lift that up and find out."

She lifted up the picture and her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes widened in shock.

"No..." she breathed. "What happened?"

"He left her. Without a word of goodbye."

Temari's eyes filled. "Why?"

"Tsunade gave him an S-ranked mission and he's going to be gone for who knows how long."

Temari sank into a chair, eyes still wide. "She can't be doing well."

"She's not." I said. "It's awful."

"I can imagine." Temari said as I set the two teas down on the table and sat down opposite her.

"What do you mean?" I asked as Hinata appeared at the end of the hallway at the end of the kitchen.

"Sakura's in bed." She said to me, and then looked to Temari. "Hi Temari."

"Hey." Temari raisied her hand in greeting, and then motioned her to come over with it. "Come on over and sit down. I was just about to tell Ino something."

I poured another cup of tea and gave it to Hinata.

"Thanks." She said, taking the ceramic mug.

And then Temari told me her side of the story for what had taken place since I'd been gone.

...

"She's not ready for this war." I said sometime later.

"She's going to get herself killed." Temari said fearfully.

"Most definitely. Neji was barely trying, and you should see some of the marks she has on her."

"You fixed that one on her cheek, I hope." Temari said.

Hinata nodded. "I did."

"Good." Temari said, and then turned to me. "So what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to help her as best as I can tomorrow and then if we both make it out we'll go from there."

"You will." Temari said. "I'll help too."

"As will I." Hinata promised.

"But 3 shinobi aiding one is wasteful and much more dangerous."I said carefully. "Maybe we could convince Lady 5th to let her stay he—"

A voice from the doorway interrupted me. "I'm going tomorrow. No help." Sakura stood at the end of the hall.

Temari's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"I can do this." She said, turning to go back to her room. "Trust me."

As we heard her footsteps padding softly down the hall, Hinata, Temari and I all looked at each other.

And surprisingly, I don't think any of us did.


	6. Chapter 6

I had this typed but never got around to putting it up haha. Unforgettable readers, the 21st chapter is almost done! As for this story, let me know if I should finish it up. I won't bother if no one reads it haha.

-Belle :)

Ino woke me up at around 2.

"Psst... Sakura." She prodded my shoulder.

"Yeah yeah." I said quietly, getting up. "Let's go."

We were walking toward the Konoha gates alone; Ino had told me that Temari and Hinata had went ahead.

We could see the gate in the distance when Ino stopped me with her arm.

"Listen..." she said slowly. "You don't have to do this if you're not ready.

"I'm ready." I said, inhaling carefully.

"In that case... be careful, okay?" she smiled. "I plan on coming to your house later; it'd be better if you were there to let me in instead of me having to go and find your spare key."

I managed a half smile in response. "'Kay."

She hugged me suddenly, pressing her cheek to my hair. "Seriously. Don't get hurt, 'kay?" she sounded like she was going to cry.

I then realized how much of an effect my depression was having on her. I leaned and pressed my cheek to her hair instead.

"I'll be fine." I said in what I hoped was a soothing tone. "You just focus on making sure you're okay, best friend."

"You bet." Ino's voice broke. "There's one more thing, Sakura-"

"Is something wrong?" Shikamaru's smooth voice cut in behind us.

I drew away from Ino and stood a few steps back. "Yep. She wants you." I said, walking away as Shikamaru took Ino in his arms.

I would never know what it was she had to say.

I walked over to Hinata and Naruto when I got to the gates.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Hinata said politely.

"Hey." I said quietly, and then looked at Naruto. "What's with him?"

Naruto was sitting on a bench looking near passed out and exhausted.

"I believe he got too excited last night and was up celebrating most of the evening." Hinata said sadly.

"He'll be fine." I said confidently and walked over to TenTen's trio.

I was instantly slightly antagonized by Neji. "Feeling proficient today?" he asked harshly. "Or is today not a good day?"

"Can it, Neji." TenTen said flatly.

"I agree." Rock Lee said proudly. "Let us not disrespect our allies!"

I simply said nothing, sitting down on the grass in the pre-dawn darkness.

"Despite the fact that what Neji said was rude, he was right." Shino said quietly behind me. "But to put it more politely, you shouldn't fight if you're not ready."

I adjusted my headband and unfastened and refastened one of the pockets on my new jounin vest. I heard Shino walk away and I stretched out and looked down at myself. How bittersweet, I thought. Me being the one who flinches at the sight of a jounin uniform and now myself and everybody around me are dressed like one. I picked a piece of lint off of one of my navy blue pant legs as I stood slowly and saw Tsunade and Shizune approach, along with the rest of our forces. I suddenly felt my knees begin to shake, but I ignored it.

"Prepare yourself to move in." Tsunade announced. "You will depart in 3 minutes and should arrive at the base at dawn, in perfect time for the attack."

Everyone around me began moving quickly. Chouji was standing next to Ino and Shikamaru. Naruto and Hinata were holding hands and standing right at the gate, Kiba and Shino a few feet from them. Neji, Rock Lee, and TenTen were lurking around the gate, Neji looking unhappy. Genma, Kurenai, and a couple other jounin I recognized were standing in a large group by Tsunade and Shizune, and Tsunade was going over plans with who I presumed to be the leader of this operation. I just stood where I was, willing my knees to hold me up.

Just as I was about to move closer to the group, someone flicked the metal plate of my headband on the top of my head. I blinked and turned around.

"Hey," Kankuro said. "Miss me?"

"Hi." I said in a small voice. "Where's Temari?"

"Oh she's over talking to the Hokage." he said, jerking his head toward Tsunade. "You ready for this?"

I nodded slowly and glanced in Tsunade's direction. Sure enough, it was now Temari talking to her.

"You don't look it, shorty." He poked me. "You sure?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said.

"I heard about your fight with the Hyuuga guy." He said uneasily. "Let's just say Temari's kinda worried about you."

"She shouldn't be." I said. "I don't want her to be."

"Well she is." Kankuro said resignedly. "Our only thanksgiving is that Gaara doesn't know anything about this." He said, referring to me and not the war. "After what happened last time..." he kind of trailed off, and then continued. "I don't think Gaara would let the guy live if he knew what he's done to you..."

Temari came over to us, sparing me from having to answer.

"Hey you two." She said. "I talked to Tsunade, Sakura, and she said it would be okay if we formed a squad."

"Really?" I noticed Kankuro and Temari were the only ones not wearing a jounin uniform. Understandably, since they were from Suna, the sand village.

"Yep." Temari answered, her eyes curving up. "Will you have us?"

I smiled a little. "Of course."

"You better." Kankuro mock-threatened, tapping my headband again.

"Alright!" Tsunade yelled, catching everybody's attention. "Time to depart!"

Shizune nodded and instantly most of our forces were gone ahead.

"C'mon!" Kankuro said, grabbing my arm. "I don't want to miss all the action!"

Temari whacked him. "Jeez, you'd think we were all genin again."

I smiled slightly and we all leapt for the trees.

...(Time lapse)

The base finally came into view just as the sun was about to peek up over the horizon.

We were all informed of where we were to be stationed, so Temari, Kankuro and I were in some trees a few meters away from the North wall of the base.

The tension was as thick as peanut butter. I was shaking slightly, Temari was touching her fan and Kankuro has one hand on the wrappings of his puppet.

Suddenly a kunai flew past us and struck the highest point of the base, which happened to be the lookout tower. The guard didn't notice.

That was our signal.

I went to start forward when Temari suddenly shoved me out of the tree.

"Sakura, look out!" she screamed as shuriken flew up at us from the bushes down below.

That's why the base was so quiet. That's why the guard didn't notice our clearly obvious signal.

The base was mobilized. The base was ready. The base was _waiting _for us.

We were being ambushed.

Kankuro caught me and landed on another tree before I fell right into the waves of enemy ninja.

"Careful, shorty." Kankuro said into my ear. "I know it's hard but we're here to protect you, so help us out, okay?"

"Protect me?" I squeaked. "But I don't need-"

"Yes you do." he interrupted me. "Gaara allowed us to come help the leaf village fight its war on the condition that we keep you safe while we do it. So... we'd appreciate it if you don't make our job harder for us, okay?"

I nodded and pulled a kunia out of my vest. He nodded back at me and we both jumped down into the fray to help our allies.

I landed back to back with Temari. She glanced over her shoulder at me. "You okay?"

Every cell in my body ached to scream "No."

"Yeah."

Temari smiled. "Watch this. Hidden Blade Wind Jutsu!" She waved her fan and a great whirlwind came and blew about 3 of the enemy jounin away nearly 20 ft away, crashing through tree trunks as they went. Their bodies suddenly spurted blood out of various places. My eyes widened. How...?

"Kunai travelling so fast they are concealed by the wind." She smiled again. "Helpful when trying to defeat multiple opponents."

"I'll say." I said softly.

But it looked to be a wasted effort. For every jounin we managed to strike down, 2 or more would come out of nowhere to fill his or her place. I looked through the rest of the trees to see many of our force missing as well.

We were going down.

I had yet to do anything useful. I stayed frozen against Temari's back, and occasionally blocked a blow from the enemy.

I had no idea this would be this hard. I was fighting for my sanity as I was simultaneously struggling to stay alive.

_Fight back_. His words rang in my mind.

"No..." I whimpered as I closed my eyes.

_Fight back!_ My memories distorted his voice, so he now sounded angry.

I cried out in pain as a shuriken lodged in my thigh.

"Get her out of here!" Temari yelled to Kankuro.

I was suddenly lifted off my feet and was flying several feet away from the battle.

"Sakura!" Temari screamed, and I looked up at who had me.

It wasn't Kankuro.

It was someone worse for me to see than Kakashi, and more dangerous than even Orochimaru.

It was Sasuke.


End file.
